memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
K't'inga class
The K't'inga-class battle cruiser was the primary class of warship in service with the Klingon Imperial Fleet from the late 23rd century through the late 24th century. History cruiser.]] Introduced in the early 2270s, the K't'inga-class cruiser was considered one of the most powerful warships in the Klingon Defense Force, even serving as the flagship of the Imperial Fleet for a time during the 2290s. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Starfleet's interest in the K't'inga-class cruiser dates back to at least 2285, where the vessels appear in the Kobayashi Maru scenario. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) Interest in these vessels would continue to appear well into the 2370s, as data on this class would commonly be found within numerous Starfleet files. (TNG: "The Naked Now", "The Last Outpost", "Conspiracy"; VOY: "[[The Voyager Conspiracy|The Voyager Conspiracy]]") For nearly a century, the K't'inga-class cruiser proved to be a rugged, sturdy design that saw continuous use, much like their Federation counterparts, the ''Excelsior'' and ''Miranda''-class starships, by out-living such contemporaries as the ''Constitution''-class cruiser. With marked improvements, these warships saw continuous use as frontline and border patrol ships throughout the Second Klingon-Federation War and the Dominion War of the early-2370s. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior", "Soldiers of the Empire", "Call to Arms", et al.) By 2375, the days of the battle cruiser were winding down, as these warships were described as being too slow and unwieldy compared to many of their more formidable counterparts. (DS9: "Once More Unto the Breach") Technical Data cruiser. Clearly visible are the vessels impulse engines and starboard warp nacelle.]] The K't'inga-class cruiser was one of the most advanced and versatile warships in the Klingon Imperial Fleet. Despite its' small stature, measuring only three-quarters the length of a refit Constitution-class cruiser, the captain of a K't'inga-class cruiser was more than capable of facing an Excelsior-class cruiser in a one on one confrontation. (VOY: "Flashback") Physical Arrangement section, which connects to the aft section via a "neck" support.]] The outboard plan of the K't'inga design incorporates the same basic shape and classic design lineage dating back over one hundred years to the D5 class battle cruiser. The bulk of the ships overall mass is incorporated in the aft section of the ship. The bridge module is located on a bulbous "head", which is separated from the aft section by a relatively thin "neck" that flares out into the "wings". Jutting from below these "wings” are a pair of "outboard" warp nacelles. Located on the caudal section of the ship, are the ship's impulse engines. The K't'inga-cruiser is a direct offshoot in design-lineage of the venerable D7-class battle cruiser introduced in the 2260s. Aside from possessing a sleeker shape and contour than its' older counterpart, the most notable design variations between the two classes include (but are not limited to), an overall shorter neck and space frame, and a less bulbous "head" (with a larger bridge-dome). Tactical Systems es.]] s.]] s.]] The primary weapon systems aboard the K't'inga-class cruiser initially included two torpedo launchers; one forward and one aft. The aft torpedo bay was located between the impulse engines. During the arming sequence, the interior perimeter of the torpedo tube area glows a bright red until the torpedo or torpedoes are fired. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) K't'inga-class cruiser were also equipped with concussive charges. (VOY: "Flashback") Additionally, they were equipped with dual, forward mounted disruptors, including emitters on each mid-"wing". (VOY: "Flashback") Considered "state of the art" during the late 2290s, they were no-match for a ''Galaxy''-class starship. They were, however, more than a match for any weakly defended colony or outpost. (TNG: "The Emissary") :It is unknown if the disruptor types used are the type-3 disruptors mentioned in ''Star Trek: Generations. :''Although the ''Star Trek: Starship Spotter identifies 8 disruptor emitters, only the above two were mentioned. However, if the weapon placement on the D7 is any indication of the weapon placement on the K't'inga-class cruiser, then it is possible that there is also a pair of dual, forward disruptor emitters mounted on the nacelles. Furthermore, examination of the K't'inga model appears to indicate that there are also disruptor emitters located on either side of the bulbous "head" on the forward section of the ship.'' By the late 24th century, many of the battle cruisers had been retrofitted to keep up with the advances of technology. By the 2370s, their forward torpedo launchers had been replaced with phaser arrays, allowing these vessels to remain the formidable adversaries they were nearly a century earlier. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior", "Rules of Engagement") Cloaking Device These vessels also have incorporated, like all Klingon starships of the time, the ever-present cloaking device, which protect them from detection in most evasive situations. (TNG: "The Emissary"; DS9: "The Way of the Warrior", et al.) K't'inga-class cruisers underwent several cloak upgrades during their years of service. Those cruisers equipped with cloaks installed prior to 2290 were known for the particular weakness of not being 100% efficient at blocking gamma-ray output. (TNG: "The Emissary") Additional Systems Some K't'inga-class cruisers were equipped with cryonic technology, which allowed crews of the late 23rd century to be placed in cryogenic sleep for long voyages. These warships were known as sleeper ships. (TNG: "The Emissary") Interior Design Main Bridge of the Amar with tactical display.]] The configuration of the darkened main bridge design of the K't'inga-class cruiser set the tone for many of the later Klingon warship bridges layouts, including the later Birds-of-Prey and ''Vor'cha''-class cruisers. Located in the front of the bridge, against the forward bulkhead, is the ship's main viewscreen. of the [[IKC Amar|IKC Amar]].]] Featured in the center of the bridge, on a raised platform, directly behind the viewscreen is the command chair, which has the ability to swivel 360 degrees. This positioning provides the commanding officer an unobstructed view of the screen, as well as allows the commander to visually monitor all bridge operations. and helm stations.]] Directly behind the command chair were two consoles, similar to the navigator and helm functions. The port side position has control over the viewscreen display and taking the ship into evasive maneuvers. stations.]] At the rear of the bridge are two pivoting weapons targeting stations. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) :Andrew Probert's conceptualization of what lurked beneath the battle cruiser's oddly shaped bridge helped set the Klingon style for all the ''Star Trek productions to follow, including the [[IKS Hegh'ta|IKS Hegt'ta]] and the [[IKS Bortas|IKS Bortas]].'' .]] :According to the text commentary by Mike Okuda on the [[Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition)|director's edition of ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture]], the Klingon interiors were intended to be "a contrast to the clean, sleek Enterprise interiors seen later" in the movie.'' :The bridge featured in ''Star Trek I would later be redressed and used as the Enterprise torpedo room in Star Trek II and III. An alternative bridge style was used during the mid-2360s, which featured the captain's chair at the back of a dimly lit bridge with banners of the Federation and Klingon Empire on the rear wall. (TNG: "Heart of Glory") :''It is most likely that this simplistic design was intended to be the main bridge as it was the cheapest way for the production staff to create a Klingon bridge on the relatively tight-fixed budget established for TNG Season 1. :The bridge of Kang's battle cruiser, briefly shown in "Flashback", was presumably a reuse of Dukat's bird-of-prey bridge from DS9: "Apocalypse Rising", which was filmed around the same time. .]] Transporter Room The transporter room aboard a K't'inga-class cruiser contains five transporter pads, arranged linearly. At an angle, and to the right of the pads, is the transporter control console, with operators chair; to the left is the doorway. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Stateroom The stateroom, aboard the [[IKS Kronos One|IKS Kronos One]] was the Klingon Chancellor Gorkon's private dining and conference room. This room featured a large transparent pedestal-table, with an overhead chandelier, set on a raised platform with surrounding lounge chairs. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Ships Commissioned * [[IKS Amar|IKS Amar]] * [[IKS B'Moth|IKS B'Moth]] * [[IKS K't'inga|IKS K't'inga]] (prototype) * [[IKS Kronos One|IKS Kronos One]] * [[IKS T'Ong|IKS T'Ong]] Appendices Appearances * Star Trek Movies: ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture ** Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * TNG: ** "The Naked Now" ** "The Last Outpost" ** "Heart of Glory" ** "Conspiracy" ** "The Emissary" ** "Peak Performance" ** "Unification I" * DS9: ** "The Way of the Warrior" ** "Rules of Engagement" * VOY: ** "Flashback" ** "Unity" * DS9: ** "By Inferno's Light" ** "Soldiers of the Empire" ** "Call to Arms" ** "A Time to Stand" ** "The Changing Face of Evil" ** "Tacking Into the Wind" ** "What You Leave Behind" * VOY: ** "[[The Voyager Conspiracy|The Voyager Conspiracy]]" References * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual * Star Trek: Starship Spotter. Adam "Mojo" Lebowitz & Robert Bonchune. New York: Pocket Books, 2001. ISBN 0-7434-3725-X * Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition). ISBN 0-7921-6685-X * Star Trek: The Original Series Sketchbook. Herbert F. Solow & Yvonne Fern Solow. New York: Pocket Books, 1997. ISBN 0-671-00219-8 Background In the Star Trek: Phase II script, written by Harold Livingston, entitled "In Thy Image", the three Klingon warships were identified as Koro-class. They were later changed to K't'inga-class in Gene Roddenberry's novelization of Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Models Its' design was based on the D-7 class created by Matt Jefferies for Star Trek: The Original Series, which was, in turn based on the manta ray in both shape and color. The original model built for The Motion Picture was built by Magicam, and measured six feet in length. The most significant change in the design of the K't'inga model was its more detailed surface, so that it would look more believable on the movie screen. The K't'inga-class cruiser sequence shots for Star Trek: The Motion Picture were shot under the supervision of John Dykstra. In the 'Special Features' segment on disc seven of VOY Season 3 DVD entitled Flashback to "Flashback", there is a 0:02:45 segment with Dan Curry discussing the filming of the encounter between the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] and Kang's battle cruiser in the Azure Nebula. Interior In the words of The Motion Picture's special photographic effects director, Douglas Trumbull, a Klingon battle cruiser should look like "an enemy submarine in World War II that's been out at sea for too long." The movies Star Trek: The Motion Picture and Star Trek: The Undiscovered Country both heavily featured the interior of the K't'inga-class cruiser -- the only glimpses we've had into one of the oldest, yet most unexplored designs featured on Star Trek. Inconsistencies The Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual lists noticeably larger dimensions from those listed in the sidebar (which come from the Star Trek: Starship Spotter); they are considered erroneous based on observations of the various ships seen on-screen. The K't'inga-class model that appeared in "Prophecy" (VOY) was incorrectly identified as a D-7 class cruiser in the dialog. According to Mike Sussman, it was not known that the K't'inga-class model was going to be used instead of the D-7, so the script was never changed to reflect the model used. Some fans have speculated that this vessel may, in fact, be a prototype or predecessor to the K't'inga in the D-7 lineage. For more information on that vessel and model, see D7 class. The K't'inga-class model would also inadvertently appear in "Unexpected" (ENT), nearly 120 years before the original appearance of the vessel. For more information on that vessel and model, see Klingon battle cruiser. Related Links * Klingon starship classes * Klingon starships External Links * Klingon K'tinga-Class Cruiser at Star Trek®: Movie Starship Reference, which includes over eighty close-up images of the actual shooting models from ST:TMP and ST6:TUC. * The Everlasting Battlecruiser at Ex Astris Scientia, a comprehensive look at the lineage of the legendary Klingon battle cruiser. de:K't'inga-KlasseCategory:Starship classes